Electrical or electronic systems (for the sake of clarity, such systems will be referred to hereinafter as electronic systems), including computers, telephone network switching equipment, and network routers are typically housed in cabinets. The electronic equipment is generally accessible for servicing and upgrading through doors attached to the cabinet body. The electronics contained within the cabinet may emit signals that could interfere with other electronic equipment, including nearby computers and communications devices. Consequently, the level of such emissions are typically regulated by government entities and, even if the emission levels weren't regulated, their potential for adversely affecting other equipment would dictate that their levels be kept to a minimum. In order to suppress such emissions, both from escaping from such enclosures and from entering the enclosures, the basic material of the cabinets is typically a conductive material such as a metal which, in effect, forms a "Faraday Cage" around the enclosed electronics. Such electronic equipment typically includes a gasket, or seal, made of a resilient conductive material affixed to either the cabinet door or the cabinet body to provide a substantially continuous conductive surface surrounding the cabinet's electronics when the cabinet door is closed. Unfortunately, electrical contact between the door and the gasket and/or between the gasket and the cabinet is not always assured. As a result, the electronic equipment within the cabinet may be susceptible to electromagnetic emissions from other devices outside the cabinet, may disrupt electronic devices outside the cabinet, and may prevent the cabinet and electronic equipment within from meeting government emissions requirements.
An apparatus that ensures conductive contact between a cabinet door and a cabinet would therefor be highly desirable.